Paralyzer
by Blonde-gym-chick
Summary: Teacher-Student relationships require a delicate balance. When Professor Snape tilts the balance by stalking Ginny Weasley, Ginny must overcome her fear and stop the sexual harasser before he takes what he believes should be his.
1. Haunting Me

Chapter One – Haunting Me

He walked up to me with that leer in place. I braced myself for his vulgarity. His eyes lingered too long, like they always do. Steady feet approach me with a thwat every other step. I was repulsed but had nowhere to go. What could a mere student say to him? What chance did I have of making him leave me alone? My breath is almost non-existent; every rise of my chest catches his dark eyes and silently allows him to look, or so he would reason.

Thick black hair falls to his cheeks and limply hangs with a desolate look. Long fingers run through the slightly tangled hair in a suave manner. Pulling on the corner of his lips is a smile, indicating he is amused by the situation. No one has ever seen this smile before, or any smile from his tall frame. His crooked nose whistles as he breaths, making a bodily musical. Whistle, thwat, and the chink of his wand slapping his waist are the forefront of the music with the creaking of his arms and rumble of his announcement working as the backup singers.

The stubble on his face stands out upon his pale complexion as if he is standing in shadows. A black robe wraps around his form, as does his dark and menacing disposition. It's always black, always the same darkness.

He is so close that his yellowing teeth are visible through the slanted smile. Inside the almost black eyes lies a sliver of an emotion, yet which one it is today is still not known. My brown eyes fall away from his black ones as he stops two feet away from me, invading the mental bubble I occupy. Nervously I tuck my red hair behind my ears and feel the blood slowly drain from my face. I can imagine how my freckles stand out against my skin at the moment. My lips are so dry from quidditch practice; my tongue desires to dart out and quench the thirst of my lips but I refuse to lick them before him.

Cool skin contacts with my chin and with some force lift my head upward, forcing my neck to bend so his face, so far above mine, is clearly seen. The cold from his hand is spreading over my face and down my neck to my shoulders. Briefly I wonder if he is somehow cold blooded for he is like an ice cube, chilling my bones and leaving me with shivers.

My eyes have successfully avoided his until he speaks. Husky words assault my ears. My pulse quickens as I discover the emotion the black eyes in front of me shine with…lust. Bile begins to rise in my throat and I feel my vocal cords constrict as if trying to speak, but they are paralyzed. Silence suffocates me in the emptiness of the hallway.

A slapping of shoes rings loudly off the stone walls. Without looking away from me he drops his arm and steps back. One, two, three, four steps he takes backwards before, with a flick of his robes, he disappears into the shadows.

Glistening tears fall from my eyes, their salty texture crashing onto my red and gold tie. I never thought he would leave me alone. Silently I thank the steps that broke us apart. He was becoming to bold, taking so many chances that one day he would have the courage to finish the deed that I know lurks behind his greasy hair and lives nestled in his brain. He will take what he thinks is his. Tears fall faster at that revelation.

"Ginny."

My name surrounds me in his sing song voice of mock. He never left after all. A slight movement directs my red-rimmed eyes in his direction. Without a thought my lithe legs turn and run, run up seven flights of stairs and two corridors to escape the man who haunts my every day. His chuckle chases me.


	2. Under Snape

Chapter Two – Under Snape

I was walking to the kitchens when I heard the distinct thwat again of Professor Snape's shoes on the cold stone floor. I picked up my pace and began to walk briskly, hoping Snape would be unable to follow at such a pace. He had avoided me the last week after I told Dumbledore I feared someone was stalking me. It had been hard lying to the Headmaster about not knowing the identity of my stalker.

"_Miss Weasley," Dumbledore kindly started, "can you tell me how long someone has been following you?" _

_  
"I would guess a month Sir. Maybe longer. I mean, I felt eyes on me for some time but I never felt intimidated until…" I stopped before I went any farther, realizing that what I was about to say would give Snape away. Dumbledore just waited for me to continue._

"_Please Miss Weasley, tell me what happened next."_

_I thought, 'Just leave out what would point the finger at Snape.'_

"_Well, Sir, I got a letter from a strange owl, one I had never seen before." My eyes glazed over as I remembered the owl, its feathers sleek and black specked with gray. "It had been carrying a small piece of parchment tied together by a green ribbon embossed with silver. The owl snapped its beak in irritation when I stood still by the doorway of my dorm. I contemplated leaving and letting the sender get the note back. Finally the owl dropped the note and flew off. I tried to see which direction it flew in but the clouds that night camouflaged the owl."_

_Dumbledore nodded his head wisely and stated what I thought to be obvious. "The stalker is from the Slytherin house," he whispered, "unless your stalker is clever and wanted you to believe he was from Slytherin but truly comes form a different house."_

_My eyes locked onto the headmasters, the look begged him to help me. _

"_By telling me the name of your stalker I can help protect you Miss Weasley. Do you know this person's name?"_

_I dropped my head in disappointment, but not the type the headmaster thought I was experiencing. I wanted so badly to yell that Snape was the stalker who sexually harassed me every opportunity he happened upon. Dejectedly I shook my head no. _

"_I will then have to entail help from the staff. An alert of a stalker most likely from Slytherin will be issued to all the Head of houses." Dumbledore grabbed a handful of floo powder and sprinkled it onto his raging fire. The flames licked at the grate for a few seconds before they turned ivy green. Dumbledore called in his clear voice, "Severus Snape's office."_

_Cringing, I waited to see what the headmaster was calling Snape for. My attention was caught when I heard his voice issue from the fireplace. Dully he asked, "How can I be of service Headmaster?" When Dumbledore mentioned my name and the cause for such a late night call for meeting I felt eyes burning into my back. A nervous giggle grew in my throat at what was happening._

"_Severus, I hope I haven't awoken you. I beg your pardon for my late night call but we have a stalker in Hogwarts to whom the teachers and staff must be alerted. Miss Weasley needs to be monitored. She believes from evidence she's obtained that a Slytherin male is behind this. I floo'd you in particular to ask that you would keep a tight eye on your house. Any word of Miss Weasley should be noted. If you think that the suspect has been found, alert me at once."_

"_Of course Headmaster. Shall I call for the others?"_

"_Yes Severus. Ask everyone to arrive in my office within half an hour. You are excused."_

_Severus' head bowed in the flames and with a slight pop disappeared. With him went the green flames only to be replaced with red ones. Lightly a hand came to rest on my right shoulder. Squeezing my shoulder reassuringly the headmaster gave me a slight push towards the door. His voice carried swiftly through the air in the form of goodbye. I turned around to see Snape's body stepping out of the fireplace. Black eyes watched my departure._

Yet here he was following me again. Or maybe it was coincidence that we were both walking alone on this corridor at this hour of the afternoon when everyone else was stuffing their faces with lunch. I truly hope the latter, but knowing Snape I am about to have a problem on my hands.

Is he mad that I told Dumbledore about having a stalker? If that was the case then surely he will leave me alone to remain unsuspicious. Nevertheless I nervously jet into an alcove with a purple curtain covering the entrance. As the thwating of his step comes closer the air in my lungs seems to disappear. My left eye looks through a gap in the curtain and my peripheral vision alerts me to his presence. As he walks by my hiding spot he falters in his steps. His steady pace visibly slows down for a meter before he regains his stride and continues on as if oblivious to my presence. Perhaps he is. Perhaps he is only pretending.

By now his footsteps have traveled so far from me that I can no longer hear the thwating of his feet. Deciding it is safe to leave the shadows of the alcove, I begin my trek to the kitchens where I will have to grab a quick lunch before dashing to herbology class. A smile pulls on my lips as the green pear comes into sight.

Said smile is yanked off my face as strong arms wrap around my waist, successfully pinning my arms to my side. In a panic, I desperately try to reach my wand but my fingertips are outside the necessary range to grab the smooth wood. 'In and out', I tell myself. 'You are fine. Just keep breathing; in and out.' The deep breaths calm my erratic heart and allow my mind to catch up with my body. The arms around me have pulled me away from the pear and towards a hallway whose lights are always flickering.

'Just lovely; I have always wanted to be assaulted in a dark hallway by a dirty old man.' I snort at my sarcasm. For a brief second the arms around me stop pulling and loosen. Taking a chance, I place my arms within the arms encircling me and raise them above my head. With speed I thrust my arms down and Snape, who is caught by surprise, loses his hold on me. Adrenaline pumps through my veins, causing me to move with an unimaginable speed.

As I run down a set of stairs, movement causes me to stumble. Grabbing the handrail saves me from falling down the steps, but now I am stuck with Snape on a moving staircase that's taking us away from the crowded Great Hall, and instead, towards the history of magic corridor. The grinding of the stone stairs seems to last forever as I watch Snape approach me. Eyes wide in horror, a tear slips down my face as he advances.

"Ginny." He whispers the name menacingly as he takes one step closer to me.

I fall backwards when the stairs come to a complete stop. As I land on the floor a heavy weight falls over my legs, trapping me. No matter how hard I attempt pulling myself up or away from the weight, I'm unable to move. The weight shifts and lets out a groan. A scream fills the air as I realize it is Snape laying on me. Now I am desperate to get up and away from the man sprawled upon me.

Like the Slytherin mascot, Snape slithers up my body until his chest is crushing mine. I gasp, partially in shock from the fact that I was lying under Snape, and also from lack of air. A hot breath on my neck raises the red hairs to their ends.

"No screaming, unless you wish to experience the worst pain imaginable."

His thumb rubs over my blue tinted lips. I barely am able to choke out, "Cannot breathe", before my eyelids shut and my world becomes blank.


	3. Caught In Bed

Chapter Three – Caught In Bed

"Wake up Ginny," Snape cooed in my ear.

I felt warm. Soft blankets covered me from the harsh cold of the school's stones. My back ached from the earlier fall, even when I lay so comfortably on a bed. I unfurled my arms and legs which seemed to have been curled up into a ball, as in the fetal position, and stretched. The first sign that I wasn't in my dorm bed was the size of the mattress…no part of my body hung off the edge when I was stretched to fullest extent.

Hesitantly I opened my eyes to be meet with black orbs peering back. Wide-eyed I tried to scream or make a noise. When no sound issued from my mouth I realized that Snape had silenced me while I was unconscious and all alone in what appeared to be his bedroom. Even in fear I subconsciously looked around the green and silver room for escape routes or weapons to protect me. Living with so many brothers and befriending Harry had surely helped me program myself to create strategies on autopilot.

I will have no problem distracting him with a heavy object; there is a tall vase and a pile of thick potions books on the bedside table within a respectable distance. Two things are problematic though, well there are many problems with my current situation, but there are two main ones that are troubling me. One is my wand's lack of pressure on my waist, signaling that it had either fallen from my waistband or was taken after I was brought to Snape's room. The second is the two doors that are opposite each other in the room. One door is wooded with a bronze handle, the other fashioned a metal doorknob. Which door lead out to the dungeon hallways I know not, only that the other must lead to Snape's laboratory and bathroom. My fingers flexed for a second before I looked away from the books that would help lead to my escape – I cannot have Snape getting any ideas.

'_Wait until the right moment.' _

Snape pointed his wand at me and wordlessly removed the silencio curse I was under before he began to talk in a calm, eerie manner. His eyes shined with mirth as he speaks nonchalantly about our previous events.

"You passed out in the corridor Ginny."

"I know, you suffocated me!"

"You need rest so I brought you here."

"You could have taken me to the hospital wing."

"And why would I do that?" Snape smirked at me, lifting an eyebrow. Lightly he began to caress my tangled hair.

"I need medical attention. I ace all over and my head-"

"Every wound has been healed."

I slap his wondering hand away. Cringing at the sudden movement I gingerly touch the back of my head. Dried blood coats my hair surrounding a slight bump. I mumble, "You didn't heal everything," under my breath.

"No, I wanted you awake for your head injuries to be healed."

"Just let me go to the nurse, Madam Pomfre can-"

Snape's finger covers my lips harsher then necessary as he hisses, "You will not be leaving this room. You," he smiles, "are to be my prisoner."

It was at that moment that my senses rushed back to me with a cruel intensity. I suddenly remembered that I was alone with Snape, my school stalker, lying in his oversized bed with him not only hovering above me, but supposedly 'tending' to me. In a fit of fear I feel frozen and watch wide-eyed as he traces his cold fingertips down my cheek and onto my neck before lightly running his hand through my hair to the growing lump on my head. All too quietly he mumbled something to himself, the warm air issuing from his mouth floating to my forehead, bathing the skin in moist warmth. Backing off the bed he walked through the door on the right side of the room, calling over his shoulder, "Try to escape and you will be punished!" before his footsteps' echo disappears.

I leap off the bed in excitement. _Screw his advise_, I think, _I am getting out of here!_ Knowing that Snape was in his laboratory I rush to the other wooded door and reach out for the bronze handle. My palm firmly pushes the handle down and…

…I find my wrists to be tied down with rope to a bedpost, leaving my arms outstretched in a crucified position. My neck is in an uncomfortable position, being kept up by one large hand while another slathers a cold ointment over my head wound. I yelp as a fingernail scrapes over the sensitive tissue, electing a laugh from my captor. Snape's hooked noise looms over me as he condescendingly looks down upon my face.

"I told you that trying to leave would not only be futile but painful. It seems that your body was unable to withstand the curse on the door handle, you passed out before my alarm even went off. Pity," his hand stops its circular movement as the ointment is completely rubbed in, "I wanted to scold you immediately but instead I took the liberty to tie you up and finish your treatment without your knowledge. You like to struggle it seems and that would have only slowed me down."

Testing the strength of the ropes I give a little tug. Nothing happens except a slight loss of circulation to my fingers. I begin to struggle harder with the ropes, twisting and contorting my body in hopes that the tough fibers will slip over my wrist and down my fingers. A blister begins to form in an angry patch of skin. I kick out in a futile attempt for freedom.

"Stop it." Snape commands, "You will only hurt yourself more."

"It's you who will be hurt," I grit out between clenched teeth as the blister pops on my wrist. My flailing legs rock the bed, upending Snape who tumbles off the mattress. Red tints his cheeks, from embarrassment I hope, as he undoes his tangled limbs and stands. Composing himself he manually grabs onto my left leg, tries to tie it down my rope.

"It. Is. You. That. Will. Be. Hurt." I bite out as I viciously connect my right foot to his temple. A scream of rage issues from his thinned lips as he grabs his wand from his pocket and casts petrificus totalus.

Immobilized.

I cannot move, not even my eyelids have the ability to blink. Gathering the fallen rope he ties my legs, spread eagle, to the bed posts. In this sexually exposed position I blush. My clothing feels invisible as he stares at my body, mentally undressing me with his black eyes. Tantalizingly slow he crawls onto the bed and positions himself over my hips, his thighs straddling me.

"Unlike sleeping beauty," he says, "you will be put to sleep by a kiss."

With that he leans over and brushes his lips against mine. Slowly I grow tired; the longer his lips massage mine the more my mind begs for sleep. As my eyes close and I slip into the land of dreams I feels his teeth pull upon my bottom lip. And then I know nothing more.


	4. Dreaming of Flashbacks

Chapter Four – Dreaming of Flashbacks

As I sat down for dinner a third year Ravenclaw runs up to me to deliver a letter addressed from Dumbledore. His looping writing clearly announces his need to see me thirty minutes after the conclusion of dinner. He wrote:

Dear Miss. Weasley,

I believe that the identity of your stalker can be discovered within a week if you are willing to conduct an experiment for me. Tell no one about this meeting and make sure to keep to the shadows. It would do no good for your stalker to discover our motives and foil our plans. Be ready to meet thirty past the hour of seven.

Professor Dumbledore

P.S. Blood pops are not only for vampires.

The post script was obviously hinting to the password into his headmaster's office, but what the experiment could possibly be puzzled me. Deciding to be patient and not trouble my mind with unnecessary wonderings I dig into my mashed potatoes, losing some from my fork on the way to my mouth. A disgusted Neville compares my frenzied eating to Ron's pig-eating-from-a-trough metaphor and I am briefly wounded at his comment until my hunger bubbles back to the surface.

"When you live with six hungry older brothers you must eat fast or you go without food for the night," I tell Neville.

"I never had to scramble for my food," Neville counters, "being an only child living with Grams. Sometimes I think about the family I could have had if Bellatrix…" As his eyes begin to water he stands and excuses himself. Seeing Neville in such a state causes my gut to churn. I keep forgetting that his parents where tortured to insanity when he was just a child. Grabbing a banana and an orange from the table I jump up to follow him into the corridor.

"Neville" I shout. His figure is barely visible in the distance, but I am able to see him stop and turn around. Picking up my pace I jog to him and place a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Neville," I whisper, "I shouldn't have brought it up. I keep forgetting that your mother was pregnant when she…". He nods and tightens his lips.

"The baby died in a miscarriage. The first significant thing my mother has told me in years when she rambles is that she lost my sister. I wish that I could take that moment back, those words be taken away. I am not strong enough to know these things," a tear leaves a wet trail down towards his cheek; "I am weak."

"No, you are strong; you used your love for your parents to help fight in the Department of Mysteries. You Neville are nothing but strong!" With a final pat on the back I slowly began my trek to the headmaster's office. Dinner still had twenty minutes until completion, making me an unprecedented fifty minutes early, but I reasoned that it's better to be early then late. Anyway, Dumbledore was still down eating dinner with the rest of the school.

As instructed I am trying to cover myself in the shadows, slinking and darting like the action hero James Bond I once saw with Hermione at the show. Getting caught up in the drama of my movements I start to hum my own theme music aloud. As I pull my fingers into the shape of a gun I spin around the last corner before my destination only to thrust my fingers into a rather tall person's chest.

"Ouch", I gasp as my fingers slowly bend, testing their capability to move after the crunching sound they made on impact. With one more "Ouch", I look up to see who I have stabbed with my fingers, only to see Goyle massaging his chest with Malfoy and Crabbe standing by.

"What was that for?" Crabbe grunts. Realizing the dangerousness of upsetting Malfoy and his two beefy bodyguards I quickly mutter an apology before walking on. Crabbe apparently didn't accept my apology because his hairy hand seizes my arm and yanks me backwards, affectively making me fall onto my butt.

"Dammit!"

I carefully rise to my feet while glaring at Malfoy and Goyle for laughing at me. My hands unconsciously begin to rub my behind in circular motions to alleviate the pain. A groan effectively stops these administrations. I look up to see three pairs of eyes directed at me.

I blush as I ask, "What do you want?"

Goyle seems confused by the question.

"Um…"

Malfoy on the other hand flicks his wand and suddenly my mind is filled with visions that are foreign to mine. With horror and disgust I catch a glimpse of Malfoy's perverted imagination. An image of me kissing Malfoy filters through my mind, and even with my eyes closed the image lingers, projected on my eyelids like an outdoor movie theater screen. Soon his hands that were rubbing my butt are removing my shirt and unclasping my bra strap. Just as his mouth begins to descend onto my nipples…

…they suddenly they end.

Relief fills me. Cautiously I open my eyes to find Malfoy passed out on the floor. A black robe's hem is seen so quickly in the shadows that I decide it was my imagination. Crabbe and Goyle look on in fear as Malfoy begins to come to. Knowing that whatever happens next will not be pleasant, I turn and run to the gargoyle protecting the entrance to the headmaster's office. Below my breath I whisper "Blood pops" and dash through the crevice in the wall. As the stairs begin their upwards spiral Malfoy's angry bellow reverberates through the hallways. The last thing I hear is Malfoy accusing one of his bodyguards that they cursed him.

Falling onto the couch in the outer room of Dumbledor's office I rest my head upon the armrest. I still have thirty four minutes until 7:30. The event in the hallway plus all of the late-night studying for my charms test weigh down my eyelids, allowing me to slip into sleep. A dream immediately begins to play. The feeling of déjà vu troubles me as my dream begins to unfold.

_Snape's finger covers my lips harsher then necessary as he hisses, "You will not be leaving this room. You," he smiles, "are to be my prisoner."_

_My body is immobile on its own command as Snape traces his fingers along my face and through my hair. Thankfully he gets off the bed and walks through a side door, shouting over his shoulder, "Try to escape and you will be punished!". His footsteps fall noisily on the stone floors for many seconds before they are muffled by our distance. My legs spring onto the cold floor, body stretches, mind reeling, before I quietly run to the second door in the room. _

'_This one must lead outside to the corridor', I think as my palm reaches out to the handle._

_Now I am tied down by the wrists. Snape is pouting about not getting to punish me immediately after I tried to escape or something along those lines. In a fit on panic my hands begin to pull on the rope tying me down to the bedposts. I begin to kick in fear, upending Snape from his bed. He lands on the floor and stands up to tower over me. In anger he grabs one of my legs, trying to hold it down to tie my legs with his extra ropes. _

"_It. Is. You. That. Will. Be. Hurt." I yell as my other foot connects with his temple. He doesn't fall down or cry out in pain as I expected him to. In response to my insolence he casts __petrificus totalus, easily stopping my movements. He next ties both legs down and leans over me with a leer. I feel naked as he observes me in this spread-eagle position that I find to be too sexual for the circumstances. I shut my eyes in embarrassment and internally scream when Snape's thighs straddle my hips. I feel his pelvic bone pushing against mine._

"_Unlike sleeping beauty," he says, "you will be put to sleep by a kiss."_

_Chapped lips press against mine as I lay beneath him. Even though my eyes begin to descend I try to resist his teeth as they pull on my bottom lip. I am so tired that I hardly feel his hips as they rhythmically rub with mine. One more tug with his teeth and my mind drifts into sleep._

Jerking awake I find myself back in the outer room to Dumbledore's office. Shaking hands push my sweaty hair behind my ears. My mind reels at the feelings of déjà vu caused by the realistic dream. A burning sensation crawls up my throat, bringing my stomach acid with it. Swallowing hard I push back the vomit that is so close to its release.

'Why would I dream such a thing?'

I calm my rapid breath as the door begins to open. In walks Dumbledore, smiling as he sees me early for our meeting. I begin to say hello to the headmaster when I catch a glimpse of who is behind him in the stairwell. Snape's black eyes flash from behind his greasy hair. I gulp.

"What is he doing here!"

"I am here only to help you Miss. Weasley. Believe me when I say that I had no choice in the matter. I would much rather be in my room attending to the nasty head injury Mr. Longbottom subjected me to today." Quieter he said, "Perhaps rub some ointment on it," while looking directly at me.

_My neck is resting on a hand in the most uncomfortable position while another hand rubs ointment onto the large bump on my head. A sharp fingernail scrapes at the tender skin, making me yelp in surprise. Snape gazes down upon me with a condescending look._

As quickly as the vision came it disappeared. Shaking my head I eye Snape curiously, studying him for a reaction. I notice his steady eyes are upon me still. Hesitantly I reach my fingers to the back of my head. There is no bump, only a slight twinge of pain. I gasp.

"Are you alright my dear?"


End file.
